El mensaje que nos unió
by CherryLeeUp
Summary: A través de un mensaje equivocado, las ruedas del destino comenzaron a moverse... Y me llevarán justo hacia ti.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola ¿que tal?, se que he estado súper perdida y para pedir disculpas les traigo un pequeño regalo de navidad. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **El mensaje que nos unió**

A veces el destino nos sorprende de tal manera, que hace creer hasta al más escéptico de su existencia. Aquello a lo que llaman media naranja, alma gemela o incluso aquella leyenda que narra como dos personas están unidas por el hilo rojo del destino, realmente existe. Si no, explíquenme cómo lo que comenzó con un error de número telefónico terminó conmigo con los nervios a flor de piel dos años después. Soy Sakura Kinomoto, y esta es mi historia.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **LEER IMPORTANTE**

 **Esta es solo la introducción de lo que será una historia que esta pensada para una historia corta de 6 capítulos que de verdad espero disfruten y el último cap lo estaré subiendo en navidad (si mi Internet me deja -_- o quizás antes… aún no se xD) Espero que el niño Dios les traiga muchas cosas buenas y de verdad mis mejores deseos para todos mis lectores en estas fechas tan especiales :)**

 **Quería comentarles que NO he abandonado "De consecuencias y decisiones" lo que ocurre es que he estado trabajando en un nuevo proyecto… bastante largo y he averiguado mucho acerca de cómo mejorar mi narrativa lo cual van a evidenciar en esta pequeña muestra que les dejo. "De consecuencias y decisiones" entrará en edición para mejorarla y quizás cambien muchas cosas… cuando tenga ya la mayoría de los capis editados la subiré de nuevo y espero la relean, tanto para recordar como para ver lo nuevo. Cuando tenga mi otro proyecto más avanzado también lo subiré a esta plataforma y por primera vez me animaré a subir algo a Wattpad xD así que espero me visiten por allá también.**

 **Esta historia es MUY especial porque esta inspirada en algo real que me sucedió hehe… Al final les contaré en un pequeño resumen xD**

 **Recuerden dejar sus maravillosos REVIEWS, ya que eso me anima a seguir adelante como escritora… Espero para enero estar subiendo el primer capi de "De consecuencias y decisiones" editado así que estén pendientes ;D besos para todos y espero muuuuuuuuuuchos reviews :D y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS!**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Amatista1986**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ¿que tal?, aquí vamos con el primer capítulo. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **El mensaje que nos unió**

 **Hace dos años…**

Noche buena, una noche para celebrar, para divertirse y compartir con tus seres más queridos, pero ese no era mi caso. Me encontraba aburrida en casa sin absolutamente nada que hacer. Pero era mi culpa, fui demasiado ingenua al creer en las palabras del idiota de mi novio, Haru.

Después de tantos planes, de tanta insistencia de su parte, a última hora me canceló debido a que surgió algo "muy urgente" que no podía posponer ¡Es que ni siquiera me llamó! Me mando un mensaje de _whatsapp_ para avisarme y ni siquiera me explicó el motivo. Me cansé de preguntarle y me dejo en visto el muy imbécil.

Mis padres y mi hermano estaban en Kyoto para pasar las navidades con mis abuelos y para colocarle la cereza al pastel, mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo, tampoco estaba en la ciudad ya que había asistido con su madre a una fiesta de navidad súper elegante a la cual también me negué a asistir, cabe acotar. En pocas palabras, me quedé sola en casa y en navidad... Patético. Lo único entretenido, era ver como descargaban cajas y cajas en la casa de al lado, el nuevo vecino había elegido una fecha muy original para mudarse.

Una notificación en mi celular me avisó que tenía un nuevo mensaje ¿Podría ser Haru? Con pereza me despegué de la ventana y fui a revisar mi teléfono, se trataba de un número desconocido. No acostumbraba a leer este tipo de mensajes, pero a pesar de eso, lo revisé. Su contenido me dejó perpleja.

 _«¡Maldito bastardo! ¿Por que diablos les diste mi número a tus exnovias? Ahora que te mudaste a Inglaterra están como locas buscándote y no me dejan en paz. Si hubieras terminado con ellas como se debe, esto no estaría pasando. Es más... ¿A quien diablos se le ocurre tener cuatro novias a la vez? Ahora tengo que aguantarme a todas estas diabólicas mujeres por tu maldita culpa... ¡Cuando te vea, te juro que te partiré las pelotas Eriol!»_

El hombre (porque tenía que serlo por su forma de escribir) estaba furioso. Bueno, en su situación yo también lo estaría. Quizás fue por la empatía que sentí, o quizás simple curiosidad, mis dedos se movieron a la pantalla y escribieron una respuesta, indicándole que se había equivocado de número. Aunque prefiero creer que fue curiosidad y no un estado de locura manifestándose.

Regresé a la ventana y observé los preciosos cuadros del vecino nuevo que estaban comenzando a bajar. Tenía un gusto excelente y se notaba que eran caros. Quizás se trataba de un señor excéntrico y con mucho dinero. No sería el primero que se muda a nuestra pequeña Tomoeda buscando alejarse de la pesada atención de la alta sociedad. Otra notificación me avisó que tenia otro mensaje y cuando revise, era del mismo número desconocido.

« _En verdad discúlpeme._ _Estaba tan molesto que no verifique si había anotado bien el numero del idiota de mi amigo»_

Se notaba avergonzado y eso me hizo reír. Mis dedos nuevamente teclearon una respuesta, a pesar de que mi cerebro me decía que no era correcto escribirle a un completo extraño.

 _«Si así tratas a tus amigos, no quiero saber como eres con tus enemigos :P»_

 _«A pesar de ser mi mejor amigo, es un idiota. Cualquiera quisiera partirle las pelotas... Créame, hasta usted lo haría si supiera como es y siendo mujer, más aun»_

« _¿Cómo sabes que soy mujer?»_ pregunté curiosa.

 _«No creo que un hombre ponga flores de cerezo en su perfil. A menos que tenga otras preferencias... ¿Debo preocuparme por eso? No me malentienda, no tengo nada en su contra, pero... usted entenderá»_

Esa respuesta me hizo reír. Su forma de escribir era divertida, fresca y ocurrente. Si debía elegir entre curiosear las cosas del nuevo vecino y escribirle mensajes a esta persona, pues prefería perder mi tiempo con él.

« _Soy mujer, no te preocupes. Por cierto, puedes tutearme. Y dime ¿De donde eres?»_

No llegó ninguna respuesta. Quizás pensó que era demasiado atrevida al preguntar eso. La verdad, no solía interactuar mucho con el sexo masculino porque era muy tímida. Es más, el lograr salir con Haru fue toda una proeza y mas aun acostumbrarme a actuar como una "novia". Otra notificación me alertó y rápidamente vi su respuesta.

« _Disculpa, tuve que esconderme de mi prima. Quiere sacarme a bailar. No soy muy afecto a las reuniones sociales, pero no pude zafarme de la fiesta de navidad que organiza mi familia. Soy de Hong Kong, pero actualmente vivo en Tokio… aunque pronto me mudare a otro lugar»_

Así que vivía en Tokio. Bueno, Tomoeda no estaba muy lejos, a unos 40 minutos aproximadamente. A pesar de la cercanía, mi pequeña ciudad se caracterizaba por ser muy tranquila en comparación con la ruidosa y siempre cambiante Tokio. Por eso, muchas personas estaban comenzando a mudarse a Tomoeda en busca de un ritmo de vida más tranquilo, como el nuevo vecino seguramente.

« _Oye ¿No deberías estar disfrutando de la fiesta en vez de estar enviándome mensajes?»_

 _«Me entretiene más hablar contigo que fingir que me divierto con toda esta gente... En realidad, no sé qué adjetivo utilizar, quizás hipócrita sea la palabra adecuada... ¿Ya te aburriste de hablar conmigo?»_

Esa respuesta significaba que, muy probablemente, debía estar en esa fiesta por obligación, igual que Tomoyo. Podía entenderlo, no es que no le gusten las fiestas, sino las personas que estaban en el lugar.

« _Me siento halagada de que prefieras pasar tu navidad hablando conmigo que disfrutando de una fiesta»_ le respondí con sinceridad.

 _«Oiga, lo mismo aplica para usted señorita ¿No deberías estar disfrutando tu navidad al lado de tu familia, amigos o algún novio en vez de estar enviándole mensajes a un desconocido? Debes admitir que esto es... extraño»_

Vaya, al parecer no era la única que pensaba en lo extraño de la situación.

« _Mis padres y mi hermano viajaron a visitar a mis abuelos y yo me quede porque "supuestamente" iba a pasar la navidad con mi novio. Pero el muy idiota me canceló a última hora sin darme mayor explicación. Y mi mejor amiga está fuera de la ciudad, así que… me tocó pasarla sola. En pocas palabras no tengo nada mejor que hacer_ _:P»_ _escribí. Aunque n_ i siquiera se por qué le estoy dando explicaciones.

« _Disculpa lo que te voy a decir… pero tu novio es un imbécil y también provoca partirle las pelotas»_ respondió, haciéndome reír.

 _«Si no me da una buena explicación, puede que tomé en consideración tu consejo» le_ escribí sonriendo.

 _«Como eso tiene que esperar y estas sola... Espero poder entretenerte un rato para que no te aburras en navidad»_

Este hombre ya había despertado completamente mi curiosidad. No podía evitarlo, con cada cosa que escribía llamaba más mi atención y me incitaba a saber más de él.

« _Oye... Se que es algo extraño, pero... ¿Puedes decirme tu edad? Espero no estar hablando con un viejo con ganas de una aventura con una chica de 21años»_

Al enviar el mensaje inmediatamente me reprendí a mi misma. Que tonta había sido, revelé mi edad primero. Ahora el tenía la ventaja de la situación. No esperé mucho su respuesta y casi con desesperación la leí.

 _«No te llevo muchos años si realmente tienes 21. Tengo 26 años»_

Bueno, si realmente tiene 26 años entonces no hay tanto problema. Seguimos hablando de cualquier tema que se nos ocurriera y sin darnos cuenta dieron las 12 AM... ¡Que rápido había pasado el tiempo!

« _Bueno mi querida desconocida ¡Feliz navidad! Espero estar cumpliendo tus expectativas y por lo menos no te hayas aburrido»_

« _¡Feliz navidad, extraño! Y no me aburrí para nada... En verdad, te lo agradezco»_

De verdad, estaba muy agradecida con él porque a pesar de estar lejos, me hizo sentir acompañada en todo momento. Era un hombre divertido y considerado y en ningún momento me dejo hablando sola. A pesar de lo extraño de la situación, me había entretenido.

« _En realidad, es muy extraño sentirme tan cómodo hablando con una desconocida cuando realmente soy muy serio con las personas… O huraño como dice Eriol. Creo que no me arrepiento de haberme equivocado de número»_

¿Cómo estando tan lejos podía hacerme sonrojar con tan solo un mensaje?

De inmediato, comencé a recibir mensajes de "Feliz navidad" de mi familia y de todos mis amigos. De todos, menos del idiota de Haru. Esta bien si le surgió un inconveniente, pero ¿Ni siquiera podía tomarse un minuto para escribirle feliz navidad a su novia? Ni que tuviéramos dos días de relación, ya llevábamos un año juntos... Creo que Tomoyo tenía razón al decir que mi relación con él no iba a ningún lado.

« _Sabes... Creo que realmente te tomaré la palabra y le partiré las pelotas al idiota de mi novio» le escribí, necesitaba desahogarme un poco._

 _«Generalmente no suelo decirle este tipo de cosas a una mujer, pero... Que demonios... una mujer de carácter es sexy»_

Si seguía escribiendo cosas como esa, me iba a provocar una combustión espontánea. Decidí obviar su mensaje y le comenté lo de Haru. Él, amablemente, me preguntó cuánto tiempo llevábamos juntos y le respondí. Quizás piense que soy una niña inmadura y quejona. Bueno y eso que importa, cualquiera estaría triste de saber que su pareja no valora su relación...

« _Te voy a decir algo, pero no quiero que te deprimas aun más ¿Esta bien?»_

 _«No creo poder sentirme peor»_ le respondí.

 _«Probablemente no le haya surgido ningún inconveniente... Creo que existe otra chica... Lo cual nos llevaría a la opción de partirle las pelotas...»_

Vaya, me había equivocado. Si podía sentirme peor. El plantearme esa posibilidad me hacía sentir más patética.

« _Por el mensaje que le escribí a Eriol debes intuir que no soy el tipo de hombre que anda jugando partida doble... Tengo hermanas y no me gustaría que ningún hombre le haga eso a ninguna de ellas por eso tampoco lo hago... Pero cada quien con su vida... Por eso debes estar preparada por si te sale con una mala respuesta cuando lo enfrentes...»_

Bueno, su respuesta me hizo recuperar mi fe en el sexo masculino, aunque la clase de hombre a la cual el pertenecía seguramente estaba ya en peligro de extinción. Por todo lo que me había escrito, podía decir que se trataba de un hombre maduro, sincero y sobretodo sencillo… ojalá todos fueran así. Pero tiene razón, cada quien vive su vida como mejor le parece, sea bueno o no.

« _Puedo preguntar ¿Donde has estado toda mi vida?_ _»_ me animé a coquetear.

Si Tomoyo leyera todo esto me llamaría loca, pero… Vamos, él vivía en Tokio, donde viven aproximadamente diez millones de personas. No creo que esto avance más allá de unos mensajes así que ¿Qué mas da?

« _Deliberadamente ignoraste mi coqueteo y ahora eres tu la que coquetea conmigo. Es realmente interesante encontrar una mujer así»_

Su respuesta me hizo dudar de todo este juego. Yo era una mujer soñadora, romántica y me ilusionaba con facilidad. Ni siquiera Haru ha sido tan dulce conmigo y eso me daba un poco de miedo.

 _«No soy muy especial, aunque hoy estoy siendo particularmente mas extrovertida y espontánea de lo que soy realmente»_ le confesé.

« _Lo mismo digo. Quizás sean las 4 copas de champaña que me tomé para sobrellevar mejor la fiesta, quien sabe. La verdad es que no tengo buena suerte con las mujeres. De por si mi última relación fue bastante traumática»_

 _«Eres muy dulce y divertido ¿Por qué tendrías mala suerte con las mujeres?»_

Quizás no era atractivo físicamente y las mujeres con las que se había encontrado eran del tipo superficial. El físico no era lo más importante... ¿Para que estar con un hombre atractivo si tiene el cerebro de un maní o es un mujeriego? De nada vale el físico si tiene una personalidad de mierda y este hombre era muy simpático.

« _Digamos que no se quien se acerca a mi porque de verdad le intereso como hombre o solo es interés en lo que represento. Es algo complicado... Generalmente resultan del segundo tipo y por eso mismo terminó mi última relación. Realmente es una situación de mierda»_

Eso quería decir que esta rodeado de puras personas frívolas e interesadas, por lo cual debía ser una persona popular, como Tomoyo. Realmente era triste no saber quien era realmente tu amigo y quier estaba interesado solo en tu dinero o en las cosas que tienes.

« _Si de algo te sirve, me caes muy bien y ni siquiera se quien eres :P Me pareces un hombre muy divertido y sincero» le animé._

 _«Te lo agradezco... Aunque las cuatro copas de champaña quizás están ayudando un poco a mi simpatía ¿De que parte de Japón eres?»_

Entre en una disyuntiva ¿Debía ser sincera y decirle donde vivía realmente? No sabía quien era, ni si se trataba de un hombre de 26 años realmente. El pánico comenzó abordarme y aunque después me arrepentí de eso, le dije que era de Kyoto.

Seguimos hablando por un rato más hasta que desgraciadamente su prima lo encontró.

 _«¡Diablos! Mi ubicación ha sido revelada... Lo siento, debo ir a bailar con mi prima y mis hermanas»_

 _«No ibas a poder estar escondido toda la vida»_

 _«Espero poder escribirte otro día, preciosa...»_ y fue así como Sakura Kinomoto experimentó el mayor sonrojo de su vida.

 _«Claro, no hay problema... Después de todo te debo una»_

A pesar de sonar como una excusa para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, estaba siendo sincera. Si no hubiera sido por él, habría estado deprimida en navidad.

No recibí otra respuesta y asumí que debía estar bailando con su prima. De verdad, ese desconocido había salvado mi noche y no pude evitar sonreír... Ni siquiera había pensado en Haru nuevamente. Debería estar dolida, pero en vez de eso, solo estaba enojada. Wow... ¡Eran las 3 AM! Con razón ya me estaba entrando el sueño... Antes de acostarme, volví a asomarme en mi ventana y vi que el camión de mudanzas ya se había ido. Seguramente mama querrá darle la bienvenida al nuevo vecino cuando regrese de Kyoto. Me acosté en mi cama y revisé de nuevo la ventana de la conversación que había tenido con mi desconocido. Su foto de perfil no la había detallado antes, tenia la imagen del tatuaje de un lobo en la espalda de un hombre... ¿Será suyo?

Aunque no estaba segura de volver hablar con él, registré su número como "lobo" por el tatuaje y deje que el sueño me invadiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y así fue como todo comenzó.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ¿que tal?, aquí vamos con el segundo capítulo. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hace menos de dos años (por unos días) …**

Año nuevo, fecha en la cual las familias y amigos se reúnen en los templos para festejar juntos el inicio de un nuevo año. En mi caso la situación dista mucho de eso. Mi familia aún seguía en Kyoto, pero por lo menos Tomoyo había regresado para celebrar conmigo, lo cual era un alivio.

Al llegar al templo al que fuimos para celebrar, nos encontramos con una sorpresa desagradable... ¡El maldito de mi novio estaba allí con otra mujer!

—Ahora si lo mato, Sakura —dijo Tomoyo, furiosa—. Nadie te hace esto y sale ileso.

Tomoyo Daidoji era una mujer preciosa de largos cabellos negros ondulados, ojos azules casi llegando a violetas y generalmente muy dulce, educada y gentil. Pero no debían hacerla enojar, porque era peor que un demonio.

—Cálmate, Tomoyo... —le dije, tomando sus manos—. Esto es algo que debo resolver yo misma.

Le sonreí y caminé con lentitud hacia ellos. Mientras más me acercaba más nauseas sentía por lo acaramelados que estaban. Si esa chica supiera la basura que tenia al lado.

—¿Era ella el "asunto importante" que debías resolver, Haru? —pregunté con voz tranquila cuando estuve en frente de ellos.

Su cuerpo se notaba tensó y sus ojos azules estaban completamente abiertos, estaba asustado. Eran obvias sus ganas de salir huyendo ¡Que cobarde! Tartamudeando mi nombre, intentó alejarme de la chica, pero no me deje tocar por él. Con rudeza, quité sus manos de mi brazo y lo miré furiosa.

—Haru ¿Quien es esta mujer? —preguntó la chica entre confundida y molesta.

Sin darle chance de inventar una sarta de mentiras, aclaré que era su "novia" o bueno… ex novia a partir de hoy. No podía creer lo cobarde que era. Si no quería tener más nada conmigo, debió decírmelo y ya. En vez de eso, decidió jugar al novio perfecto mientras estabas revolcándose con otra.

La chica, confundida y furiosa, le pedía explicaciones a Haru, mientras que él intentaba inventar no se que cosa. No pretendía quedarme para ver el final de la novela, así que di la vuelta para irme, pero me vi retenida por la mano de Haru.

—¡Un momento Sakura! No vas a irte, así como si nada — dijo furioso—. Mira todo lo que ocasionaste por tu despecho.

¡Pero que desgraciado! Ni siquiera estaba arrepentido. Fue cuando recordé al extraño con quien había hablado en navidad y decidí tomarle la palabra. Sinceramente, el imbécil de Haru se lo merecía. Me giré hacia él y lo miré fijamente para luego tomar todo el impulso que pude y le di la mejor patada que he dado en mi vida justo entre las piernas, en su orgullo masculino, con grandes probabilidades de dejarlo estéril. Haru cayó al piso retorciéndose del dolor mientras yo lo veía orgullosa desde arriba.

—Lo siento querido Haru. Creo que malinterpretaste mi intención... no estoy despechada. Solo te estaba aclarando el finiquito de nuestra relación —le dije con inocencia fingida—. No te vuelvas a acercas a mi o esto será solo un cariño al lado de lo que te pasará —dije y me fui al lado de Tomoyo quien reía a carcajadas.

Mi amiga estaba feliz y orgullosa ¡Hasta había grabado la épica patada que le dí a mi ex!

—Nunca pensé que se te ocurriría hacer eso. De verdad, fue genial —dijo mientras caminábamos hacia la heladería del parque.

—La verdad no fue mi idea, Tomoyo...

Una notificación de mi celular me interrumpió. Quizás era Haru insultándome hasta morir. Debía bloquearlo antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Pero cuando revisé mi celular, me llevé una grata sorpresa que me hizo sonreír.

 _«Hola desconocida ¡Feliz año nuevo!»_

Y en 3...2...1... Mi enojo ya se había esfumado.

« _¡Feliz año nuevo, desconocido! Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi_ _»_

—¿Con quien hablas Sakura? Estás demasiado sonriente —dijo Tomoyo llamando mi atención.

—Na... Nadie importante.

¡Rayos! Era imposible ocultarle algo a Tomoyo y más si tartamudeaba. Estaba en problemas.

Otra notificación me avisó de un nuevo mensaje. Al abrirlo, no pude evitar que ella también lo leyera, estaba descubierta.

 _«La verdad… Al día siguiente cuando leí los mensajes me pregunté ¿Cómo rayos pude escribir todo eso? Después de todo somos dos desconocidos y ya no tenia las 4 copas de champaña haciendo estragos en mi cerebro… Pero digamos que la curiosidad mató al gato y decidí escribirte de nuevo... Era cierto lo que te dije acerca de que me siento cómodo charlando contigo»_

En ese momento pensé que Dios era injusto conmigo al presentarme un hombre como él de esta forma… o quizás debía verlo más bien como una oportunidad.

—¿Quién es lobo, Sakura? —preguntó Tomoyo.

¡Que Dios me ampare! No puedo mentirle a ella... Me conoce mejor que mi propia madre.

—Lo que pasa... Lo que pasa es que... No me queda de otra ¿verdad?

Ella negó con una sonrisa picara. Al sentarnos en la heladería, pedimos nuestros postres y comencé a contarle todo lo que había pasado en navidad y como había conocido a Lobo, mientras ella me escuchaba atentamente, sin interrumpirme. Cuando terminé, ella no decía nada, solo me miraba y luego la vi sonreír... ¿No iba a matarme?

—Bueno, es verdad que es algo loco, pero no lo veo mal. Es decir, el sujeto vive en Tokio así que no hay problema, ni lo creo riesgoso tampoco. Además, me parece muy interesante… Ahora que estás soltera —dijo con una mirada picara mientras comía su helado de menta.

Iba a responderle, pero una notificación me aviso que tenía otro mensaje, seguramente de lobo.

« _¿Te moleste? Si hay algún problema puedo entenderlo»_

 _«No, no hay problema. Disculpa, es que estoy con una amiga y le estaba explicando la situación»_ le respondí rápidamente. No quería que se hiciera una idea equivocada _._

 _—_ Tomoyo, envíame el vídeo de Haru para verlo. Tengo una idea —dije emocionada, mientras le daba una probada a mi helado de fresa.

—Esa mirada traviesa me dice que tienes algo en mente —dijo desbloqueando su celular.

No tardó mucho tiempo para que mi celular recibiera el vídeo y lo abrí para verlo. Al principio se ve el momento en el cual Haru me toma de la mano para detenerme, viéndose claramente mi cara de confusión. Pero luego me volteo y viene el momento épico ¡Perfecto! No se ve mi rostro.

—Bien, ahora enviemos esta parte del vídeo —dije sonriendo, mientras tecleaba y enviaba el vídeo con el titulo « _Esto es un regalo de año nuevo. Espero que te guste»_

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando recibí su respuesta. Tomoyo y yo nos juntamos para leerlo y cuando lo hicimos no pudimos evitar soltar una carcajada.

« _¡Realmente lo hiciste! ¡Le partiste las pelotas a tu exnovio! Me has alegrado el día y más ahora que estoy 100% seguro de que eres mujer y castaña»_

 _«¿Te gustan las castañas?»_ pregunté divertida.

—¡Sakura! Realmente estas coqueteando. Estoy orgullosa de ti, estas superando tu timidez —dijo Tomoyo, haciéndome sonrojar.

—No es eso, Tomoyo. Es que él... Es decir... Él no me esta viendo y... Tu me entiendes... —traté de explicarle.

Tomoyo le restó importancia y solo asintió divertida, no por nada era mi mejor amiga. Mi celular avisó que su respuesta había llegado y nuevamente me hizo sonrojar.

 _«La verdad es que si tengo una debilidad hacia las castañas y debo admitir que me gusta mucho tu cabello»_

—Él tampoco se queda atrás con el coqueteo, amiga —dijo Tomoyo.

—¡Pero no es justo! —dije—. Por lo menos el sabe que soy castaña o como luzco desde atrás. Yo no se nada de él.

—¿Sakura, estás segura de esto? ¿De avanzar? —preguntó Tomoyo, preocupada—. Amiga... Te conozco mejor que nadie. Eres una romántica empedernida que no ha tenido mucha experiencia con el sexo masculino y este chico es... extremadamente encantador. No quiero que luego termines enamorada de él.

—Tranquila Tomoyo, tendré cuidado. No creo que eso pase, es decir, ni siquiera lo conozco —dije.

—Pero puedes llegar a conocerlo con el tiempo...

Ella tenía razón, pero mi curiosidad era más grande que el miedo de lo que podría pasar. Por eso mismo, me arme de valor y le expresé que no me parecía justo que él supiera como lucía yo de espaldas y yo no sabía nada de él, físicamente. Una notificación nos alertó de su respuesta, así que nos juntamos para leerla.

 _«En mi foto de perfil se ve parte de mi cabello. Pensé que ya la habías visto»_

Entonces ese tatuaje si era de él. Abrí la foto de nuevo para verla detalladamente y para que Tomoyo también la viera. Se veía la espalda de un hombre en donde estaba el maravilloso tatuaje de un lobo aullando. También se podía apreciar que su cabello era color chocolate y estaba completamente desordenado, pero eso le daba un aire sexy... Toda su espalda era sexy.

—Si esa es su espalda ¿Cómo será su parte frontal? —dijo Tomoyo emocionada y yo por fin caí en cuenta de que he estado enviándole mensajes a un hombre posiblemente... atractivo.

—Dile que te encanta su tatuaje —dijo emocionada ¿Dónde había quedado su preocupación?

« _Es un buen tatuaje»_ tecleé y le di enviar.

Tomoyo me miró con cara de ¿estas bromeando cierto? Pero en mi defensa, nunca pensé que pudiera estar hablando con un hombre atractivo y eso me intimidaba un poco...

 _«No creas que soy narciso o algo así. En realidad, fue por una apuesta que perdí contra un amigo... No pude negarme porque ganó honradamente el muy idiota. Y como es fotógrafo, tuve que tomarme esa foto y debo tenerla en mi perfil de Whatsapp por 1 mes... pero ni modo»_

—¡Dile que te encanta el tatuaje! ¡No seas gallina! —dijo Tomoyo golpeándome el brazo juguetonamente.

—¿No dijiste que tuviera cuidado con él? —le pregunté levantando una ceja.

—Cierto, pero no debes perder la oportunidad de coquetear con un chico sexy —dijo moviendo sus cejas.

En eso tenia razón y más aun siendo yo como era. Si fuera en persona, jamás de los jamases me atrevería a decir las cosas que ya le he dicho, aunque sean inocentes y sin tono atrevido o morboso. También es una sorpresa que me haya enfrentado a Haru por mi cuenta. Es decir ¡Era una chica tímida y tranquila! Generalmente era Tomoyo quien me defendía y jamás me había acercado a un hombre, dando yo el primer paso. En el caso de Haru, fue él quien se acercó a mi. Quizás no debería ver esto como algo loco o malo sino una oportunidad de ganar más confianza en mi misma. Por eso, tomé mi celular con decisión y escribí lo que realmente le quería decir.

 _«La verdad... No me gustan los hombres con tatuajes y esas cosas, pero... en ti se ve condenadamente bien»_ Y lo envíe rápido para no tener chance de arrepentirme.

—¡Esa es mi amiga! —dijo orgullosa.

Lo que le había dicho era cierto. Los hombres con tatuaje no me agradaban porque los que había conocido eran creídos o los típicos chicos malos que piensan que llamarán la atención de las mujeres con eso, pero el caso de Lobo era diferente y me di cuenta que no todos deben ser estereotipados. El tatuaje lo hacia ver interesante y te incitaba a tocarlo. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando me respondió y por primera vez me sentí ansiosa y nerviosa de leer su respuesta.

 _«Entonces ha valido la pena el sufrimiento... Porque fue una tortura. Ojalá no vivieras tan lejos. Así podría mostrártelo en persona»_

 _«Pienso lo mismo... Quizás algún día pueda...»_ Le escribí sin creer realmente en ello.

« _Puede que sea así... A veces tengo que ir a Kyoto por trabajo. Cuando sea así, créeme, te avisaré para quedar y así puedo mostrarte el tatuaje en persona»_

—¿Por qué él cree que vives en Kyoto? —preguntó Tomoyo, confundida.

—No tuve el valor de decirle que estaba a 45 minutos de Tokio —dije nerviosa—. ¡Oh Tomoyo! ¿Qué le escribo ahora? ¿Y si realmente lo hace? —pregunté ansiosa y preocupada.

—Depende de que tan lejos quieras llegar con esto, Sakura —dijo colocando su mano en mi hombro para calmarme—. Quizás no hoy, pero deberás sincerarte con él si quieres continuar con esto… de un modo u otro.

Otro mensaje llegó y nos dispusimos a leerlo.

« _Debo irme linda, el deber me llama. Y si estas preguntándote si lo que te dije es cierto o no o si tenía segundas intenciones es si a lo primero y no a lo segundo. Te escribo luego. Cuídate cerezo»_

 _«Leíste mi mente lobo. Gracias por aclararlo. Si es así si me gustaría verte algún día. Nos estamos escribiendo»_

—Oye... Si tiene 26 años, ya debe estar trabajando. ¿Que clase de trabajo te hace trabajar en año nuevo? - preguntó curiosa Tomoyo, lo cual también me causo curiosidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de eso, nos escribíamos casi todos los días, hablando de cualquier cosa, de como habían sido nuestros días, de nuestros problemas… y fue así como surgió una linda amistad que hizo mis días mucho más alegres. Pero el destino tenia deparado para mí muchas sorpresas más.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola ¿que tal?, aquí vamos con el tercer shot. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hace 1 año y 10 meses**

Éste día no podía ser peor. Me desperté tarde porque el estúpido despertador no sonó ¡Tuve que bañarme y vestirme en 10 minutos! Lo cual es un nuevo record para mí. Salí de casa sin desayunar, porque si lo hacia, no llegaría a tiempo para mi primera clase. Pensé que mi suerte había cambiado cuando logré llegar solo dos minutos antes que el profesor, pero luego unos idiotas (porque no se les puede decir de otro modo) empezaron a fastidiar la clase de farmacología... En conclusión, el profesor dio por vista la clase y como si no fuera suficiente ¡Nos colocó un examen del tema para la próxima clase! La cereza al pastel, fue que me encontré con el idiota de Haru. Me miró con aire de superioridad, abrazando a su mujer de turno y siguió de largo. Por unos amigos me había enterado que les había dicho a todos que él había terminado conmigo por ser demasiado cursi, sosa e inmadura ¡Pero que imbécil!

—Ya llegué —anuncié cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa.

—Hola cariño ¿Qué tal tu día? —preguntó mi madre amablemente.

Su nombre era Nadeshiko, una mujer hermosa, dulce, admirable y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro. En su juventud había sido modelo, pero lo dejó cuando tuvo a mi hermano Touya.

—El profesor de farmacología dio clase vista y hará un examen de eso para el lunes —dije desanimada, tirándome en la silla.

—Bueno, te contaré algo muy bueno para animarte —dijo con una sonrisa mientras colocaba una taza de chocolate caliente en frente de mi.

Las madres eran únicas, siempre te animaban con cosas sencillas y te hacían olvidar todos los problemas.

—Por eso te amo, mami —le dije como una niña, mientras tomaba mi chocolate.

—Hoy conocí a nuestro misterioso vecino —dijo, sentándose a mi lado— Es un hombre joven, como de 25 años. Es algo serio pero muy educado… y atractivo.

—Mama… eres una mujer de 45 años, con un esposo maravilloso y dos hijos —le dije en broma—. Deja de asaltar cunas.

—No lo digo por mi hija, sino por ti —dijo moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente—. No me quejaría por tener un yerno como ese.

Mi madre era todo un caso. Desde que se enteró de mi ruptura con Haru, me ha estado buscando un novio que, según ella, cumpla con sus expectativas… y al parecer el vecino se ha convertido en su mejor candidato.

—Cuando lo vea, te daré mi opinión —dije levantándome para dejar la taza en el lavaplatos.

—Si sigues despertándote tarde, lo dudo mucho —dijo riendo—. Es médico, sale temprano de casa y llega tarde. Esta mañana lo vi porque venía llegando de un viaje de trabajo y lo pillé desprevenido.

—Mama, es nuestro vecino —dije subiendo las escaleras—. En algún momento lo veré. Por cierto ¿Mi hermano está en casa? Quizás el pueda ayudarme a estudiar — le pregunté deteniéndome a medio camino.

Mi hermano mayor era traumatólogo y trabajaba en el hospital central de Tomoeda. Era un fastidioso y siempre me molestaba… a pesar de tener 28 años. Pero no podía negar que era un médico brillante y a veces, cuando su humor era bueno, me ayudaba a estudiar.

—Hoy le tocó guardia en el hospital. Puedes avanzar un poco hoy y mañana le preguntas cuando llegue a casa. Tienes cuatro días para hacerlo —respondió, dándome ánimos.

—Mejor no... Mañana seguro llegará cansado y me da pena pedirle ayuda. Estudiare lo que pueda por mi cuenta —dije aparentando animo mientras subía a mi habitación.

—Está bien, cariño. De igual forma, si tienes alguna duda no dudes en preguntarle. Seguro le va a molestar más que no le preguntes y vayas al examen con dudas —dijo con una sonrisa y no pude evitar regresarme para abrazarla.

—Gracias, mama —dije mucho más animada.

Bien, había llegado la hora de estudiar hasta que mi cuerpo no pudiera más. Abrí el libro de farmacología y comencé a leer y tomar notas. Después de hora y media de estudio... ¡No lograba entender nada! Dios, por favor, ayúdame, de verdad prometo no gritarle más a mi hermano y levantarme temprano todos los días ¡Ilumina mi cabeza!

Una notificación interrumpió mi suplica a Dios y desanimada lo tomé para leer el mensaje.

« _Hola preciosa ¿Me extrañaste?_ _»_

¡Por supuesto que si! Tenia cinco días sin saber nada de él ¡Cinco días! Teníamos ya dos meses escribiéndonos literalmente todos los días, hablando de cualquier cosa, de como habían sido nuestros días, de nuestros gustos o disgustos... Todo con él fluía de forma tan natural que a veces me asustaba. Hace cinco días me dijo que tendría que viajar fuera del país a una conferencia con respecto a su trabajo (el cual no sabía de que se trataba… Aún) y que no podría escribirme. Debía ser sincera y admitir que lo había extrañado mucho. Tanto que de verdad estaba sorprendida. Tomoyo me había dicho que debía pensar muy bien si quería seguir con esto, pero de verdad no quería dejar de hablar con él. Cada vez que recibía un "Buenos días, cerezo" o un "Descansa, preciosa" mi corazón se aceleraba y esa sensación era agradable.

« _Debo admitir que, si te extrañé, Lobo_ _»_ le escribí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Él provocaba eso en mí. Ya Tomoyo me lo había dicho, que quizás ese hombre que NO conocía me estaba comenzando a gustar más de la cuenta pero... Él es tan encantador, tan dulce y atento...

 _«Yo también te extrañe, preciosa. Estuve tan ocupado que no pude enviarte ni un hola. Pero de verdad extrañe saber de ti. Podemos empezar a ponernos al día ¿Algo interesante que contar?»_

« _La verdad no mucho... Solo que un profesor dio clase vista hoy, va a hacer un examen el lunes y no entiendo nada. He estado estudiando desde que llegué a casa, pero de verdad no logro comprender casi nada»_ le escribí, desahogándome.

« _¿Puedo saber de que va el examen? Quizás pueda buscar algo de información que te sirva... Aunque pensándolo bien, aun no te he preguntando que estudias»_

 _«No te preocupes, no quiero molestar... A menos que seas un experto en aminoglucósidos y su mecanismo de acción… Lo siento, estoy algo estresada. Estudio enfermería»_ le revelé mientras seguía buscando información en Internet.

 _«Estas de suerte, preciosa. Pregunta lo que quieras»_ me respondió, dejándome completamente sorprendida.

« _¿Sabes del tema, lobito?»_ pregunté algo dudosa.

 _«Es raro que no hayamos hablado de nuestras carreras antes. Soy cardiólogo cerezo y por eso también vi farmacología en mi ciclo básico. Pregunta lo que quieras_ _»_

¡Oh Dios! ¿Por qué me haces esto? Con cada cosa que descubro, me gusta más. Algo tímida comencé a preguntarle sobre el tema y a pesar de estarme explicando a través de mensajes pude entender muchas cosas y las veces que me mostré confundida me enviaba links muy útiles donde se describían muchas cosas y hasta gráficos muy precisos para explicar mejor. Él era simplemente... increíble, ahora debo sumar el atributo de inteligente a su lista porque si sus explicaciones eran así a través de simples mensajes, no quiero ni imaginar lo genial que seria recibir clases de él. Quizás podría cumplir mi fantasía de un romance con un profesor.

—Vamos Sakura, deja de fantasear y concéntrate... —me dije a mi misma—. Debo dejar de leer tantos mangas e historias en _Wattpad_.

« _¿Lograste entender todo?»_

 _«¿Puedo decirte que te amo sin que te asustes y me dejes de escribir? En verdad te lo agradezco, me salvaste la vida»_ le escribí en broma, pero en cierto modo quería ver como reaccionaba a eso.

No soy tonta, ya teníamos dos meses en esto y era obvio el coqueteo que había entre los dos. Por mi lado, al principio lo hacia solo por diversión y para probarme a mi misma que podía charlar con un hombre y desinhibirme un poco. Pero ahora me salía casi natural hacer ese tipo de cosas con él, aunque lo que me causaba curiosidad y algo de nervio era saber por qué lo hacia él.

« _Si con esto puedo ganarme ese tipo de reacciones creo que me convertiré en tu profesor particular. Aunque seria mejor poder hacerlo en persona»_

Estaba completamente de acuerdo con él. Aunque no sabía si era una buena idea porque quizás estando frente a frente podían pasar dos cosas: a) no me iba a concentrar por andar coqueteando con él o b) iba a estar tan nerviosa por tenerlo cerca que no me iba a concentrar tampoco... La mas probable era la opción b... Pero en conclusión no iba a poder concentrarme con un profesor como él. Además, soy demasiado tímida. Ojalá cuando nos conozcamos algún día pueda vencer mi timidez y pueda reaccionar como una chica normal, segura de si misma, porque después de haber estado intercambiando mensajes con él, me gustaría poder conocerlo algún día.

« _Si, también pienso que sería genial tener un profesor dispuesto a explicarme cuando lo necesite. No es justo que estemos tan lejos»_ dije con sinceridad.

A pesar del tiempo que llevábamos escribiéndonos, aun no me animaba a decirle que estábamos más cerca de lo que él creía. Si… y más cerca de lo que estábamos en navidad, cuando todo esto empezó.

Hace como dos semanas me comentó que se había mudado a Tomoeda a finales de diciembre, casi me vuelvo loca cuando me lo dijo. No quise preguntarle a que lugar exactamente porque me daba miedo estar aun más cerca de lo que creía… además él aun creía que yo era de Kyoto y todavía no reunía el valor para decirle la verdad.

« _No pierdas las esperanzas, preciosa. Si no viajo a Kyoto por trabajo lo haré cuando me toquen mis vacaciones... Aunque para eso falta más o menos tiempo. Pero lo bueno se hace esperar»_

El realmente quería conocerme, quería verme... y yo con miedo. Me sentía demasiado nerviosa ¿Sería capaz de decirle la verdad en algún momento? ¿Realmente lo veré? ¿Y si la magia desaparecía?

 _«Lobo... Me encantaría poder conocerte, de verdad me encantaría, pero... Debo ser sincera y confesarte que soy una chica bastante tímida y... No si tenga la valentía para hacerlo»_

Por un lado, había sido sincera, porque realmente quería conocerlo, pero no tenia el valor para pararme frente a él en este momento… Necesitaba tiempo para reunir todo el coraje necesario para hacerlo.

 _«Te entiendo, realmente lo hago. Es más fácil desinhibirte al no ver a la otra persona. Me sucede lo mismo, cerezo. Es mas, creí que pensarías que era un mujeriego o algo así por las cosas q te digo, pero créeme que es solo contigo. También soy tímido, al punto de que las personas piensan que soy demasiado serio. Pero mi yo real es este… Considérate afortunada, linda»_

Este hombre, ¿como podía ser tan lindo? Y sin poder evitarlo, sonreí. Debía apresurarme y reunir el valor necesario para decirle la verdad y por fin poder conocerlo.

« _Bueno lobo, tenemos tiempo para ganar confianza entre nosotros y así cuando lleguen tus vacaciones podamos conocernos sin problemas»_ aunque quizás nonecesitemos esperar tanto tiempo.

 _«Entonces tenemos mucho de que hablar, cerezo, pero será otro día. A pesar de querer seguir hablando contigo ya es tarde y ambos debemos dormir. Ya son las 3 A.M y el cansancio me esta matando»_

¿Ya eran las 3? ¿Como pasó el tiempo tan rápido? Menos mal entraba a clases a las 9 y podía dormir un poco más.

« _No me di cuenta de la hora. Hasta mas tarde, Lobo. Gracias por ayudarme a estudiar. Esperó duermas bien y sueñes lindo»_

 _«Entonces soñare con el día en el que nos conoceremos. Descansa preciosa. Hasta más tarde»_

¿Por que tengo tan mala suerte? A mi alrededor solo habían chicos idiotas e inmaduros y el único que realmente me gustaba no lo conocía en persona. Debo dejar de pensar estupideces y armarme de valor… A pesar de que no sabía como lucía... me gustaba… y mucho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba sintiendo algo más allá de una simple amistad por él. Y no pude seguir negándolo, porque cada uno de sus mensajes había logrado enternecerme de tal forma que no pude detener a mi corazón y ese traicionero había comenzado a latir por ese dulce desconocido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola ¿que tal?, aquí vamos con el cuarto shot. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hace 1 año y 2 meses**

Había pasado casi un año (10 meses para ser exactos) desde que habíamos iniciado esa extraña...amistad y aún no me había atrevido a decirle la verdad. Ni siquiera habíamos revelado nuestros verdaderos nombres.

—Aun no puedo creer que, después de casi un año, no hayan hablado por teléfono ni siquiera —dijo Tomoyo cuando llegamos a mi casa al salir de la universidad.

Ella y mi madre eran las únicas que sabían de él. Tomoyo estaba empeñada en que le dijera la verdad o al menos que le pidiera una foto para estar pendientes si lo veíamos por alguna calle de Tomoeda.

—Tomoyo ¿No lo entiendes? Si le digo eso, también me pedirá una foto y no quiero enviarla...

—¿Por qué te da pena, Sakura? Eres una mujer hermosa. Estoy segura que él pensará lo mismo al verte. Además, sé que te gusta, no puedes negarlo. Te conozco mejor que tu propia madre.

Ciertamente, no podía negarlo. Lobo no era como otros hombres, era realmente divertido, amable, educado… era simplemente perfecto.

—Vamos, Sakura. ¡Hazlo, no seas cobarde! Ya te lo dije, sin verte el hombre se la pasa coqueteando contigo.

Yo sabía que era bonita, pero no me consideraba una belleza descomunal. Lo más característico de mí, eran mis ojos verdes. Era delgada, pero tenía buen cuerpo, todo bien puesto en su lugar, pero sin exagerar. Lo único malo era mi estatura, ya que mi 1,65m no me hacía destacar mucho, más si estaba al lado de Tomoyo que parecía una modelo de revista con su 1,75m.

—Vamos a hacer algo. Le escribiré y le preguntaré si podemos hablar por teléfono. Empezaremos por escuchar nuestras voces... Es que tengo miedo de que, al vernos, se pierda la ilusión —dije preocupada.

—Bien, hazlo ahora —dijo, dándome el celular—. Porque si no lo haces, créeme que te buscare otro prospecto. Tu vecino es buena opción, está súper bueno.

—¿Lo viste? —pregunté sorprendida.

A pesar de haber pasado varios meses, no había logrado coincidir con el misterioso vecino. Ya todos lo conocían menos yo ¡Hasta Touya!

Según escuché, era médico en el mismo hospital donde trabajaba mi hermano y era un médico prodigio comentó alguna vez. Ahora tenía más curiosidad de saber quién rayos era.

—Ayer cuando vine a cenar, él estaba saliendo de su casa —dijo asomada en la ventana—. Y déjame decirte que esta como quiere y tiene una voz súper sexy. Nunca creí que un simple "Buenas noches" sonara tan genial. Si lobo no existiera, te diría que lo quiero de cuñado.

Negué con mi cabeza y volví al asunto que me competía. Algo insegura tomé mi celular y le escribí un simple "hola" para luego preguntarle si estaba ocupado, rogando a todos los dioses que su respuesta fuera afirmativa. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando su respuesta llegó, haciéndome sonrojar.

« _Sabes que para ti nunca estoy ocupado, cerezo. A menos que este con algún paciente o en cirugía, eso escapa de mis manos»_

 _«He estado pensando... Llevamos 10 meses escribiéndonos y... Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre ti y quería saber si... Bueno, si a ti no te molesta... ¿Puedo...llamarte?»_

Había escrito y borrado ese mensaje mínimo cinco veces hasta que Tomoyo me arrebató el teléfono y le dio enviar para luego regresármelo, diciendo un "¿Ves que sencillo era?" A veces la odiaba con todo mi corazón.

—¡Oh Dios! Tomoyo, él está llamando ¡Él me está llamando! —grité con los nervios carcomiéndome.

—¡Tranquila, Sakura! Contesta y no tartamudees. Pon el altavoz, que yo también quiero escuchar —dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Con las manos temblorosas y seguramente sudorosas contesté la llamada.

—Ho...hola.

¡Rayos! Lo primero que me dijo Tomoyo que no hiciera y fue lo primero que hice, tartamudear.

— _¿Sabías que tienes una voz muy dulce, cerezo? — dijo con la voz más sexy que había escuchado en mi vida._

—Dices eso para ponerme nerviosa, pero no lo lograras lobo —le dije aparentando confianza, pero realmente, me estaba muriendo por dentro de los nervios.

— _La verdad es que ahora me siento más tranquilo. Puedo estar completamente seguro de que eres una mujer y con una voz hermosa, si me permites decirlo._

Mi voz no era nada al lado de la suya... ¿Cómo era posible que solo su voz hiciera temblar mis piernas?

—Tu voz tampoco está mal —le dije mirando a Tomoyo que me escribía algo en el cuaderno.

 _«Si su voz es así, no quiero ni imaginar como es. Te sacaste la lotería amiga, es súper sexy»_ era lo que tenía escrito y aunque quisiera morirme de la vergüenza, pensaba igual.

— _La verdad quería hacer esto desde hace tiempo. Pero no quería asustarte y que pensaras mal de mí —_ dijo con tono apenado.

Tomoyo y yo no pudimos evitar suspirar en respuesta. Era demasiado considerado y lindo.

—Lo mismo pensé yo... Pero Tomoyo me animo a hacerlo —dije mirándola agradecida.

— _¿He de suponer que tu amiga está escuchándonos? —_ preguntó en tono juguetón.

—Acertaste —dije riendo.

— _Debo disculparme entonces por no saludarte, Tomoyo. Aunque debes aceptar que es extraño saber el nombre de tu mejor amiga, pero no el tuyo, cerezo._

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo —dijo Tomoyo—. Por cierto, también es un gusto saludarte por fin.

— _Lo mismo digo, Tomoyo. Y con respecto a lo otro, creo que podemos resolverlo esta noche, cerezo ¿Tienes cuenta de Skype? —_ preguntó sorprendiéndome.

—Este... Si tengo.

— _Bien, envíamela por mensaje y en la noche podemos hacer una video llamada. Me gustaría poder verte cuando me digas tu nombre._

Bien, oficialmente podía decir que mis piernas habían dejado de funcionar. Mis rodillas no pudieron seguir aguantando mi peso y me deslicé al piso. Se suponía que solo hablaríamos por teléfono y ahora ¿Lo veré? ¿Por fin lo veré?

— _¿No quieres?_

Al escuchar su tono preocupado no pude evitar decir un "¡Si quiero!" casi gritando. Por fin vería al hombre que invadía la mayor parte de mis pensamientos… aunque sea por una video llamada.

— _Me alegro, cerezo. Estaré llegando a mi casa como a las 8, te mando un mensaje para que te conectes._

—Bien, entonces... Realmente nos vemos esta noche —le dije nerviosa.

— _Sí, nos vemos esta noche, cerezo. Ya estoy deseando que llegue el momento... Si, en un momento voy, gracias. Lo siento, preciosa, el deber me llama. Hasta la noche —_ dijo finalizando la llamada.

—¡Oh mi Dios! Sakura, por fin lo conocerás. Bueno, no personalmente, pero por fin lo veras. Debes arreglarte y...

—No, Tomoyo. Si lo voy a ver, será como yo soy, normalmente —le interrumpí.

—Tienes razón. Lo siento, es que estoy emocionada. Has estado ilusionada con él por todo este tiempo. Aún no puedo creer que por fin lo veras... Ojalá no te decepciones.

—En realidad Tomoyo... No importa como luzca, lobo es lobo y eso no cambiará independientemente de su físico.

Y esas palabras eran ciertas. No me importaba en lo más mínimo como lucía, él iba a seguir siendo el hombre que me gustaba, porque me encantaba su forma de ser, sus bromas y chistes malos, las veces que me ha escuchado o bueno, leído, cuando he tenido problemas... O cuando me ayudaba a entender cosas de la universidad. Era lobo y lo seguiría siendo sin importar nada.

—Hay algo que me causa curiosidad —dijo Tomoyo, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Su voz… no sé por qué, pero me resulta familiar —dijo pensativa—. Quizás son ideas mías, pero de verdad siento que la he escuchado antes.

—Solo espero que todo salga bien —dije nerviosa.

—Ten más confianza en ti misma, amiga. Todo estará bien.

Con esas palabras, Tomoyo se fue de mi casa dejándome sola… sumida en un hoyo horrible lleno de inseguridad, pero también lleno de esperanzas. Por fin iba a conocerlo.

Estaba demasiado impaciente y el tiempo pasaba muy lento. Hace rato que Tomoyo se había ido y estaba sola en casa esperando que él me enviara el mensaje para conectarme. Me levantaba y me sentaba una y otra vez, veía la hora, revisaba mi celular ¿Cuándo llegará a casa? Ya eran las 8:10 pm... ¿Y si le escribía? No, no debía parecer desesperada.

Estaba asomada en mi ventana para distraerme, viendo si por fin pillaba al vecino que todos alababan, cuando mi celular por fin sonó. Salí corriendo hacia mi cama donde lo dejé y leí el mensaje con desesperación, pero no era él. Era Tomoyo, preguntando qué había pasado. Solo le escribí un "Aun nada" y dejé el celular de nuevo en la cama.

Eran casi las 10 PM y nada. Estaba comenzando a pensar que se había burlado de mí, pero casi de inmediato deseche ese pensamiento y uno nuevo y más preocupante me invadió ¿Y si le había pasado algo? Otra notificación me distrajo y rápidamente la revise sintiendo un alivio instantáneo, era él.

 _«¡Lo siento, cerezo! Salí tarde del hospital y luego me encontré un tráfico del demonio»_

Se notaba apenado y también me sentí apenada por mis pensamientos. Sin dejar pasar más tiempo, le contesté.

 _«Tranquilo, si quieres lo dejamos para otro día»_

 _«Cerezo... La idea de poder verte por fin, fue lo que me hizo resistir este día tan complicado... Aunque si te arrepentiste de esto, puedo entenderlo»_

« _No me he arrepentido lobo. Estoy frente a la computadora»_ escribí rápidamente, no quería que pensara cosas equivocadas.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando recibí la notificación de una llamada entrante. Sentí como los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron y un calor abrasante recorrió mi cuerpo hasta mis mejillas, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Con las manos temblorosas, le di aceptar. Mientras se cargaba la imagen, revisé rápidamente mi apariencia, llevaba mi largo cabello castaño claro en una trenza de lado y arreglé mi suéter rosa claro que dejaba al descubierto mis hombros. Cuando por fin se cargó la imagen, no había nadie. En el pequeño recuadro que me mostraba a mí, vi la confusión reflejada en mi rostro. De repente, un hombre se sentó frente a la pantalla aflojando su corbata y... ¡Oh mi Dios! ¡Oh mi Dios! ¿Cómo podía existir un hombre tan hermoso? No debía mostrarme sorprendida y ansiosa, debía mantenerme tranquila, o por lo menos intentarlo.

—Hola —salude nerviosa.

Sus hermosos ojos color ámbar, brillaron en ese momento. Su cabello color chocolate estaba despeinado, pero eso lo hacía lucir sexy. Su rostro perfilado, pero a su vez muy masculino, era perfecto...

— _Hola cerezo, es un placer verte por fin._

Era la misma voz que me había puesto a temblar en la tarde, pero ver a su dueño fue peor para mis pobres nervios. Sentí como mis piernas se volvían gelatina de nuevo, menos mal estaba sentada.

—¿Día difícil entonces? —pregunté, intentando sonar casual.

— _Después de atender ocho pacientes y asistir una cirugía de dos horas... Si, se puede decir que fue un día agitado —_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona que me derritió. Es que se le formaban unos hoyuelos adorables.

—Deberías descansar entonces. Podemos dejar esto para otro día —le dije preocupada.

— _Cerezo, he estado pensando en este momento desde que hablamos por teléfono, no me lo iba a perder por nada del mundo —_ dijo cruzando sus brazos al nivel de su pecho.

—Solo estoy preocupada por ti —le dije jugando con mis dedos, lo cual hacia solo cuando estaba ansiosa o nerviosa. Una mala costumbre que tengo desde que era niña.

— _¿Te puedo decir algo sin que te molestes? —_ me preguntó y yo asentí algo insegura—. _Ha valido la pena cada segundo de espera —_ dijo acercándose a la pantalla.

Sus ojos color ámbar parecían mirarme fijamente, y a pesar de no estar viéndonos frente a frente, esa mirada me intimidaba. Eran exóticos, como si el marrón de sus ojos se fundiera con un dorado brillante. Seguramente, en persona se verían mucho más bonitos.

—La verdad yo también he estado un poco ansiosa esperando para poder conocerte —mentí mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

El rio suavemente y apoyó el rostro en su mano de forma despreocupada sin perder la sonrisa.

— _Entonces... ¿Me dirás tu nombre?_

Comencé a jugar nuevamente con mis dedos y algo avergonzada (y seguramente sonrojada) le respondí.

—Me llamo... Sakura.

El parecía algo sorprendido y luego comenzó a reír como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

—¿Te estas burlando de mí? —le pregunté ofendida.

— _No me mal intérpretes, por favor, cerezo. Es que... mejor te lo muestro porque si te lo digo no me vas a creer —_ dijo levantándose.

A los pocos segundos lo vi volver con una agenda en su mano.

— _Hace como dos semanas tuve que hacer un curso aburrido y mi mente divago hacia algo más interesante, pensé en ti_ —dijo sorprendiéndome mientras buscaba algo en su agenda—. _Tenía bastante curiosidad de como lucirías y más que todo sobre tu verdadero nombre... Así que comencé a escribir nombres al azar y luego seleccione el que, según a mi criterio, te quedaría mejor y... ¡Aquí esta! Dime si puedes leer la hoja_.

La hoja se veía algo borrosa pero eran legibles varios nombres escritos y a su vez tachados. Pero había uno que estaba encerrado en un círculo... _Sakura._

—¡Wow! Adivinaste mi nombre —dije entre emocionada y enternecida.

— _Así es, pero si te lo hubiera dicho, no me ibas a creer por eso preferí enseñártelo —_ dijo con un brillo juguetón en su mirada.

—Entonces... Yo ya te dije mi nombre... ¿Me dirás el tuyo? —le pregunté un poco más relajada.

— _Con una condición —_ dijo con un semblante serio, lo cual me asustó — _La verdad, al principio no quería mostrarme ante ti por miedo a que me reconocieras..._

—¿A qué te refieres?

Lo vi rascarse la nuca algo nervioso, indeciso de continuar, pero preferí esperar a que se animara a hacerlo sin presionarlo yo.

— _Bueno... digamos que al principio vi nuestras conversaciones como algo en lo cual distraerme de mi rutina. Pero luego... Me sentí tan cómodo hablando contigo que no quería que esto se arruinara. Es decir, además de Eriol, eres la única persona con quien soy yo mismo... Y no quiero perder eso —_ dijo mostrando preocupación en sus ojos.

Eso conmovió mi corazón a niveles extra cósmicos. Un calor agradable me envolvió y seguramente mis mejillas se encendieron, pero quería… No, necesitaba hacerle saber que no importaba que… él iba a seguir siendo Lobo.

—La única forma que me alejé de ti es que me digas que eres un yakuza o algo parecido y sé que no es la situación —le dije sonriendo—. Eres muy importante para mí también y tampoco quiero que lo nuestro se acabe o se vea afectado... No quise decir eso... Me refiero a nuestra amistad... Qué pena.

— _Sabes que eso sonó como una declaración de amor ¿cierto? —_ dijo con una sonrisa traviesa que me hizo suspirar.

—Sabes lo que quise decir... La verdad, no es necesario que me digas tu nombre si no estás seguro.

— _Mi condición es que las cosas no cambien entre nosotros a penas sepas quien soy realmente. Es lo único que quiero... Sakura._

Mi nombre sonó endemoniada mente bien en sus labios.

— _¿Puedo llamarte así? Aunque cerezo es un mote que también voy a usar de vez en cuando_. —Y lo único que pude hacer fue asentir repetidamente— _Entonces... ¿Seguirá todo igual?_

—Quizás hasta mejor... Después de todo quizás me anime a viajar a Tokio para conocerte personalmente uno de estos días. Ya estoy completamente segura que no eres un viejito en busca de una aventura —dije, logrando mi objetivo principal, hacerlo reír.

— _Y yo estoy completamente seguro de que eres una hermosa chica de 22 años._

Mis mejillas se encendieron por enésima vez, estaba segura. Seguramente parecía un tomate.

—Deberíamos dejar de decir esas cosas. Tomoyo siempre me dice que parecemos una pareja coqueteando —dije apenada.

— _Te dije que me sentía cómodo hablando contigo y eso incluye el coqueteo que quizás tú tomas a juego. Pero yo me lo tomo en serio desde hace unos meses atrás. Mucho más ahora que sé que tienes los ojos de mi color favorito —_ dijo acercándose a la pantalla.

—Muchas personas tienen los ojos verdes —dije desviando mi mirada del monitor.

— _Pero no tan verdes como los tuyos. Son como dos esmeraldas y son realmente preciosos... Tú eres preciosa —_ dijo con seriedad y eso me intimidó...

—Lobo... Eso suena...

— _Shaoran... Mi nombre es Li Shaoran, y eso suena como debería sonar, Sakura. Te estoy diciendo que me gustas._

Sus ojos brillaban tanto que por un momento me sentí absorbida. Un calor agradable se instaló en mi pecho y supe en ese preciso instante que estaba perdida por él, y me asusté.

—Eso... Eso no me lo esperaba —dije apenada.

— _Lo sé. Ni siquiera esperabas conocerme hoy. Pero no te lo estoy diciendo con un motivo de trasfondo o que correspondas mis sentimientos, cerezo. Sabes que soy una persona extremadamente sincera y..._

—Shaoran... —le interrumpí mirando al piso—. Y si yo te dijera que tú también... Que tú también me gustas... ¿Qué pasaría?

Mi mirada aún seguía en el piso, no tenía el valor para mirarlo después de responder a su confesión, a medias.

— _Me sentiría afortunado y creo que compraría un pasaje a Kyoto hoy mismo._

El tono de su voz y la seriedad de su rostro al decir eso me impactó. Lo creí capaz de eso y mucho más. Debía decírselo, debía ser valiente y decirle la verdad.

—No será necesario que vayas a Kyoto —dije apretando los puños y sin mirar a la pantalla.

— _¿Por qué no?_

—Shaoran, te he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo —dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de perderlo. Quizás no le había ocultado algo horrible, pero una mentira era una mentira. Tomé aire y miré la pantalla por fin. Él me miraba con una ceja alzada. Debía hacerlo, ya había iniciado y debía terminarlo.

—La verdad es… por favor no me odies cuando te lo diga.

— _Eso no pasará, cerezo. No importa lo que digas, jamás podría odiarte._

Sentía a mi corazón latir con fuerza. Cada vez que respiraba, mis pulmones dolían y seguramente estaba sudando horrible. Cerré mis ojos y dejé salir aquello que le había estado ocultando desde que nos comenzamos a escribir.

—¡La verdad es que vivo en Tomoeda también!

No quise mirar la pantalla, no quise mirarlo a él y ver la decepción en su mirada. A los pocos segundos, o minutos, no estaba segura, escuché su suave risa masculina. Abrí mis ojos y lo vi sonriéndome completamente despreocupado.

—¿No estas molesto?

— _¿Por qué habría de estarlo?_ —dijo—. _Es la mejor noticia que he recibido, cerezo._

—Pero… te he mentido y…

 _—¿Quieres que esté molesto contigo?_ —preguntó interrumpiéndome.

Yo negué rápidamente con mi cabeza y el volvió a reír.

— _Cerezo, no puedo estar molesto contigo. Aunque quisiera, no podría._

Su sonrisa no desaparecía, más bien, era mucho más amplia. Sus hoyuelos estaban más marcados y eso me gustaba. Debía considerar hacerlo reír más seguido.

—Entonces… ¿Qué haremos ahora? —pregunté insegura.

— _No voy a forzarte a hacer algo que no quieras, cariño_ —dijo—. _Es normal que estés insegura porque no me conoces realmente._

—Pero quiero hacerlo…

— _Vamos a hacer algo_ —dijo—. _Vamos a continuar como estamos, mensajes y llamadas cada vez que podamos y también podemos hacer esto de las video llamadas en las noches. Ir conociéndonos cada vez más. Y cuando ya estés segura de esto, podemos tener una cita_ —dijo guiñándome un ojo.

—¿Tú no tienes miedo de que la magia se esfume?

Ese era mi mayor temor. Que, al conocernos, al estar frente a frente, las cosas cambiaran y se arruinara nuestra relación… fuera cual fuera, porque no estaba segura de lo que éramos, ahora que me había dicho que le gustaba.

— _Preciosa, la magia entre nosotros siempre ha existido y no se esfumará al vernos_ —dijo con seguridad—. _Más bien, creo que podríamos dar el siguiente paso, si así lo deseas._

—Te refieres a...

— _Me refiero a tener una relación más allá de la amistad, Sakura_ —dijo con una dulce sonrisa—. _O es lo que yo deseo, por lo menos._

Al verlo tan seguro de sí mismo, tan seguro de nosotros, quise salir corriendo a donde él estaba y abrazarlo. No sé por qué estaba tan insegura, por qué tenía tanto miedo. Entonces, de mis labios brotó una respuesta más directa.

—Yo también deseo eso, Shaoran —dije sonriéndole con sinceridad.

— _Entonces, solo esperaremos a que estés segura y tendremos esa cita ¿Te parece?_

—Me parece bien.

Un pequeño bostezo salió de su boca y con ternura talló uno de sus ojos.

— _Cariño, creo que debo ir a dormir_ —dijo con mirada adormilada—. _Hoy fue un día complicado y mañana será igual, así que debo dormir… aunque no quiero hacerlo._

Su mirada traviesa me enterneció. Como si fuera un niño y yo su madre, lo mande a la cama sin excusa y con mucha dulzura se despidió de mí, prometiendo vernos de nuevo al día siguiente y hablar mucho más.

— _Recuerda buscar mi nombre en internet_ —dijo antes de desconectarse—. _Te mostrará quien es la figura pública, pero solo tú conoces al Shaoran real. Por favor, no te intimides por eso._

—Nada podría hacerme cambiar de parecer, Shaoran —dije con seguridad.

— _En verdad, eso espero, cariño_ —dijo con un tono de dulzura—. _Bueno, ahora si voy a dormir. Descansa, preciosa._

—Tú también descansa, Shaoran.

Él sonrió y luego finalizó la llamada. Como si fuera una adolescente, comencé a brincar y gritar emocionada por toda la habitación. Me tiré en la cama y abracé mi almohada con fuerza. Oficialmente podía decir que estaba enamorada de Li Shaoran.

Cuando pasó la histeria, fui a mi computadora nuevamente y busqué su nombre en Internet, como me había dicho. Se desplegaron varias imágenes en las cuales lo identifiqué de inmediato, algunas solo y otras con un grupo de personas, probablemente su familia, y muchos artículos. A medida que fui leyéndolos la sorpresa crecía cada vez más. Li Shaoran era el heredero de la familia Li, la cual era dueña de una gran cantidad de hospitales en Hong Kong y tenían varios negocios en el área de la medicina.

Las noticias más recientes decían que Shaoran había desaparecido del ojo público hace dos años y que fuentes cercanas a la familia decían que lo había hecho para llevar una vida mucho más tranquila y también porque era su deseo ejercer la medicina, estando cerca de las personas y no como director de un hospital. Al parecer una de sus hermanas comentó que Shaoran deseaba empezar desde cero, como cualquier otro médico, y trabajar duro hasta poder ganarse a pulso su puesto de presidente en las empresas de su familia. Eso era digno de admiración.

Recordé entonces su petición. No dejarme influenciar por la información que se decía de él en Internet iba a ser complicado, pero debía creer en el verdadero Shaoran que solo yo conocía. Lo intentaría por él, por mí y por el nosotros que apenas estaba naciendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luego de eso, recuerdo haber hablado con él a diario. Poco a poco esa pseudo amistad se convirtió en algo más y ya me sentía mucho más segura del nosotros que se había creado, por eso había tomado la decisión de llevar nuestra relación virtual a un plano real… quien iba a decir que no iba a tener que esperar tanto tiempo para ello.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola ¿que tal?, aquí vamos con el quinto capítulo. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hace un año (noche de navidad)**

Noche buena, una noche para celebrar, para divertirse y compartir con tus seres más queridos, y esta noche… ¡Era mi caso! En esta ocasión decidimos pasar la noche buena en casa, ya que mi padre tuvo que dar una conferencia de última hora y no pudimos ir a Kyoto con los abuelos.

Estaba acomodando la mesa para llevar la deliciosa comida y los maravillosos postres que cocinamos mi madre y yo. Aún no entendía porque habíamos hecho tanta comida si solo íbamos a ser mis padres y yo esta noche. Mi hermano y su mejor amigo, Yukito, tenían guardia en el hospital esta noche, por lo cual no iban a poder venir, y teníamos comida como para diez personas.

—¿Esta todo listo, hija? —preguntó mi madre desde la cocina.

—Sí, mama.

Cuando entré en la cocina, vi a mi madre empacando algo de comida en unos recipientes, lo cual me extrañó. El pastel de chocolate que yo había hecho ya había sido cortado y había metido un trozo generoso en otro envase.

—¿Vas a llevarle comida a Touya y a Yukito? —pregunté.

—No, cariño —dijo mirándome con una sonrisa que yo ya conocía, y solo la usaba cuando iba a pedirme algo—. Touya y Yukito vendrán en la mañana y me pidieron que les guardara algo.

—¿Entonces?

—Esta mañana me encontré con el adorable joven que vive en la casa de al lado. Al parecer no pudo viajar para pasar las navidades con su familia y lo invité a venir —dijo emocionada—. Pero muy educadamente declinó mi invitación, diciendo que estaba muy cansado y no haría nada especial hoy.

—No veo entonces porque estas tan emocionada si no lograste tu objetivo.

—Pues, no del todo, hija —dijo marcando aún más esa sonrisa… Aquí venía la petición—. Logré que, al menos, aceptara probar nuestra comida. Le dije que le llevaría la cena para que no comiera cualquier cosa en navidad —dijo entregándome todo perfectamente empacado en una bolsa—. Aquí tienes, cariño. Por favor, llévaselo y aprovecha para conocerlo.

—Mama, sabes que tengo algo importante que hacer en quince minutos y me pones a llevarle esto al vecino —le reclamé, inflando mis cachetes. Sabía que era algo infantil, pero así era yo.

—Sakura, no tardaras más de diez minutos en esto —dijo, colocando sus manos en la cintura—. Hazme este favor y luego vas a hablar con tu amigo de Internet. Anda, anda —me apresuró, y prácticamente me empujó fuera de casa.

Ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de colocarme mi chaqueta. Hacía un frio horrible y yo llevaba un vestido ligero color aguamarina que me llegaba por encima de las rodillas. No tenia opción, debía apresurarme para poder conectarme y poder decirle "Feliz navidad" a Shaoran. Habíamos acordado conectarnos a las 7:30 para charlar un rato y luego cenar tranquila con mi familia. Tenía planeado pedirle una cita para poder vernos en persona al fin.

Con rapidez, caminé hacia la casa del vecino, debía salir de eso cuanto antes. Toqué el timbré y esperé a que se dignara a abrir. Alisé mi vestido con mi única mano libre y acomodé mi cabello, el cual llevaba en una trenza de lado sencilla. A los pocos segundos, escuché un lejano "Ya voy" y cuando abrió la puerta levante mi mirada hacia él.

La bolsa fue a dar al piso y automáticamente llevé mis manos hasta mi boca para acallar el grito de sorpresa que quería brotar desde el fondo de mi alma. Un frío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal y seguramente, mis ojos estaban igual de abiertos que los suyos. Debía admitir que en persona eran mucho más hermosos, y era más visible el dorado que se fundía con el marrón de sus pupilas. Allí, en frente de mi, estaba él, estaba Shaoran. No podía dar crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Sakura?

Era su voz. Sonaba mucho más grave y masculina en persona. Mis piernas no aguantaron más y me deslicé al piso. Él inmediatamente se agachó a mi lado y tomó mi mano. Era suave y cálida.

—¿Cómo es que…? ¿Cómo tu…?

No podía articular una pregunta completa. Por fin conocía la identidad de mi misterioso vecino. Shaoran siempre había sido mi vecino, siempre había estado más cerca de lo que creía ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Estás helada —dijo, ayudando a levantarme—. Pasa, por favor. Luego me explicas todo.

Tomó la bolsa que había dejado en el olvido y me llevó al interior de su casa. Allí estaban los hermosos cuadros que tanto me habían gustado y las esculturas que había visto justo hace un año, cuando se mudó.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupado.

No pude responder. Las palabras no me salían. En vez de eso, me puse a reír como loca. No podía creer que realmente él estuviera en frente de mí. Que el destino nos hubiera guiado de tal forma que estuviéramos aquí, juntos, un año después de que todo había comenzado.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Sencillamente no puedo creerlo! —dije entre risas, mientras él me miraba extrañado—. No puedo creer que siempre has sido tú… El misterioso vecino al que todos conocían, menos yo —dije entre risa y sus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder.

—Entonces tú eres…

—Soy la hija de la señora que te ofreció esa comida esta mañana —dije señalando la bolsa. Seguramente estaba toda destrozada—. Esta es la más grande de las coincidencias.

Él observó la bolsa y luego a mi. Quizás, aun estaba procesando todo. Yo por fin calmé mi risa nerviosa y lo miré. Shaoran me observaba con profundidad. Sus ojos eran mucho más penetrantes en persona y me sentí intimidada. Tomó mis manos con delicadeza y se acercó a mí.

—Mi familia suele decir que "En este mundo no existen las coincidencias. Solo existe lo inevitable" —dijo usando un tono de voz suave y tranquilo.

—No puedo creer que esto realmente esté pasando.

—Yo tampoco. Pero el destino nos trajo hasta aquí por algo, y no pienso desaprovechar esa oportunidad —dijo subiendo su mano cálida hasta mi mejilla.

No se por cuánto tiempo nos quedamos de esa forma, solo mirándonos a los ojos, como si no nos importara nada más que nosotros. No sabía si realmente fue el destino u otra cosa, pero lo único que importaba era que estábamos juntos, por fin. En un momento de lucidez, recordé a mis padres, seguramente estaban preocupados por mí.

—Mi madre va a matarme cuando sepa que arruiné tu cena —dije riendo.

—Podemos decirle que fue mi culpa —dijo acompañando mi risa.

—Quizás… si vienes a cenar con nosotros, me perdone sin mucho problema —propuse colocando mi mano sobre la suya, que aún estaba en mi mejilla.

—Bueno, ya no tengo motivo por el cual negarme a conocer a su preciosa hija —dijo con mirada picara.

—¡Lo sabía! —dije entre apenada y divertida—. Mi madre estaba tratando de ligarme contigo.

—Lo bueno es que me he ganado a la suegra sin hacer mucho esfuerzo, preciosa. Eso me da mucha ventaja —dijo moviendo sus cejas.

Allí estaba el coqueteo de siempre. Ciertamente, la magia aún estaba allí. No me sentía extraña a su lado, ni mucho menos presionada por aparentar algo. Todo se sentía natural y correcto, como si por fin todo tuviera sentido.

—Entonces… ¿Eso es un sí?

—Contigo, a donde sea, cariño —dijo levantándose, tendiendo su mano hacia mí.

Al llegar a mi casa, inventamos la peor de las excusas para explicarle a mi madre como lo había convencido de venir. No nos creyó absolutamente nada, pero por ser navidad, fue benevolente y nos dejó tranquilos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de esa hermosa navidad, Shaoran y yo comenzamos a salir como "amigos". Tomoyo, se alegró mucho y por fin entendió porque la voz de Shaoran le había resultado tan familiar.

Shaoran me llevaba a la universidad y me buscaba cada vez que podía. Hasta para ir a la tienda de víveres íbamos juntos, todo con tal de vernos una vez más. El asunto duró poco tiempo, ya que dos meses después, cuando por fin me gradué de enfermera, nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Fue el beso más dulce que he recibido en mi vida, pero a su vez el más intenso. Y a partir de ese momento, fuimos "oficialmente novios", aunque Tomoyo decía siempre lo habíamos sido porque nos comportábamos como tal… Y esto nos lleva a la actualidad…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola ¿que tal?, aquí vamos con el sexto y último capítulo. Como siempre, aclaro que los personajes de CCS no me pertenecen y esta pequeña historia surgió de mi imaginación y espero les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndola, bueno comencemos…**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Actualidad (noche de navidad… otra vez)**

Noche buena, una noche para celebrar, para divertirse y compartir con tus seres más queridos, pero ese no era mi caso… otra vez. Me encontraba aburrida en casa sin absolutamente nada que hacer, pero en esta ocasión no se debía a un novio idiota.

Mi relación con Shaoran iba excelente. Era un novio atento, dulce, gentil… en resumen, el mejor novio que podía tener. Pero desgraciadamente (para mi), viajo a Hong Kong para pasar las fiestas con su familia. No podía ser egoísta y decirle que se quedara conmigo. Por eso, lo despedí en la tarde, cuando se subió al taxi que lo llevaría al aeropuerto… lejos de mí.

El hospital donde trabaja mi hermano y Shaoran (por cierto, son muy buenos amigos) decidió realizar una fiesta de navidad a la cual no quise ir, pero mis padres si fueron… y por ese motivo, estaba sola en navidad… otra vez.

Estaba entretenida viendo una película mientras esperaba algún mensaje de Shaoran. No sabía cuánto tiempo se tardaba el viaje hasta Hong Kong, pero ya debería haber llegado allá.

Una notificación en mi celular me avisó que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Me levanté con rapidez de mi cama y fui a revisar mi teléfono, se trataba de un número desconocido. Tuve un dejavú, y pensando precisamente en como Shaoran y yo nos habíamos conocido, revisé el mensaje.

 _«¿Te he dicho hoy que te amo?»_

Un mensaje bastante extraño, pero no tan extraño como el que me había enviado Shaoran aquella noche. Ese recuerdo me hizo sonreír, y contenta decidí colocarle un simple " _Numero equivocado_ " a esa persona. Otra notificación llegó, seguramente era esa persona disculpándose. La revise aburrida y su contenido me dejó sorprendida.

« _Esta vez, no me he equivocado de número, preciosa_ »

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa. Con solo esas palabras, supe que era Shaoran. No me dio tiempo de escribirle, porque casi de inmediato me llegó otro mensaje.

« _Asómate en tu ventana_ »

Desesperada, corrí hacia mi ventana y la abrí sin importarme el frio. Shaoran me miraba sonriente desde la suya. Un calor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo desde mi pecho y no pude evitar sonreír emocionada.

—¿No deberías estar en Hong Kong?

—Le di a mi madre un motivo muy válido por el cual no podía ir y me ha perdonado por eso —dijo— ¿Quieres celebrar la navidad con tu novio? —preguntó. Su mirada estaba mucho más brillante y profunda.

Asentí emocionada y corrí por las escaleras para ir a su casa. Quizás no estaba muy arreglada, pero no me importaba. Solo quería estar con él.

Cuando llegué a su puerta, él ya me estaba esperando allí. Me lancé a sus brazos y luego lo besé. Estaba feliz, extasiada, dichosa por tenerlo allí conmigo… aunque sonara egoísta.

—¿Lista para una navidad especial? —me preguntó cuándo nos separamos y yo solo pude asentir.

Entré en su casa con él a mis espaldas. Cuando llegué a la sala me quedé estática. La mesa estaba hermosamente decorada, y una deliciosa cena estaba servida. La luz era tenue y había velas por todos lados. De verdad, no me esperaba algo tan romántico.

—Shaoran ¿Qué es esto? —pregunté emocionada.

—Este es el motivo valido por el cual mi madre perdonó que me quedara —dijo—. Veras, tengo un gran problema y necesito de tu ayuda.

—¿Cuál problema, amor? —pregunté preocupada.

—Mi problema es que… deseo que tú seas lo primero que mis ojos vean cuando despierte y seas lo último que vean cuando vaya a dormir. Deseo que hagas y deshagas en esta casa, que decores como quieras, que sea tu casa también. Deseo que en algún momento tengas a mis hijos y que envejezcas a mi lado… Ese es mi problema y solo tú puedes darle solución.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar sus palabras. Lo vi sacar su celular y escribir algo. A los pocos segundos una notificación de mensaje sonó en mi celular. Con emoción lo saqué y leí.

« _¿Te casarías con este desconocido?_ »

No pude seguir reteniendo las lágrimas y comenzaron a desbordarse por mis mejillas. Cuando volví a mirarlo, se encontraba de rodillas ante mí, con una pequeña caja de terciopelo abierta. Un delicado y hermoso anillo estaba en su interior. De la emoción, no podía articular palabra. Así que use lo único que tenía a la mano para comunicarle mi respuesta. Tecleé con rapidez y envié el mensaje. Con su mano libre, leyó el mensaje y sonrió.

« _Por supuesto que sí, mi lobo_ » eso fue lo escribí.

No le di chance de levantarse porque me lancé a sus brazos y lo besé como nunca lo había hecho.

Existen muchas personas escépticas que no creen en el destino, y mucho menos que exista una persona que está destinada para ti, tu alma gemela. Pero Shaoran y yo éramos prueba fehaciente de su existencia, y que realmente la vida opera de forma misteriosa para llevarte a tu alma gemela, solo debes aprender a escuchar y leer las señales que el destino te brinda para que logres llegar a tu persona especial, que te lo digo yo. Soy Sakura Kinomoto, y este fue el inició de mi historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Espero que esta historia fuera de su agrado. Como les dije en el primer capítulo, esta historia es MUY especial porque está inspirada en mi propia historia de amor XD**

 **En resumen, cuando tenía 18 años, comencé a chatear con un chico por internet. Me llamó mucho la atención, era divertido, alegre y coqueto. Cuando le pregunté de donde era me dijo el nombre de mi ciudad y me sorprendí. Yo le comenté que también era de la misma ciudad y le pregunté de qué lugar exactamente era y cuando me dijo el nombre de la urbanización donde vivía me quede :O porque yo también vivía en la misma urbanización, pero por temor le mentí y le dije que vivía un poco retirado de ese lugar, pero que tenía una amiga que vivía allí. Le pregunté en que edificio vivía y resultó que vivía en el edificio que estaba frente al mío :O Yo no podía creer tal coincidencia. Comencé a repasar mentalmente los chicos que conocía de ese edificio y todos me caían horrible. No podía creer que se tratara de alguno de ellos. Le pregunte entonces si conocía a una amiga mía que era muy popular y era conocida por todos. Él entonces me dijo que no conocía muchas personas porque se acaba de mudar hace una semana.**

 **Comenzamos a hablar por teléfono y luego me enteré que la ventana de su balcón quedaba justo EN FRENTE DEL MIO. Allí me dije que eran demasiadas coincidencias y decidí ser sincera con él. Al saber que éramos prácticamente vecinos, decidimos conocernos en persona y pues… hoy, 13 años después estamos casados y tenemos una pequeña y hermosa niña de 3 años**

 **Bueno, de verdad espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia y espero que el niño Dios les traiga muchas cosas buenas y de verdad mis mejores deseos para todos mis lectores.**

 **Les recuerdo que NO he abandonado "De consecuencias y decisiones" y que pronto comenzaré a subirla nuevamente.**

 **Recuerden dejar sus maravillosos REVIEWS, ya que eso me anima a seguir adelante como escritora… Besos para todos y espero muuuuuuuuuuchos reviews :D y ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD QUERIDOS!**

 **Los quiere,**

 **Amatista1986**


End file.
